Reloadable and one-time-use cameras for the new worldwide "Advanced Photo System" can give you not just one print format, but a choice of three. For the classic proportions of a 35 mm print, the photographer chooses the "C" format. For a wider view, the full-frame "H" format is chosen. And for an even wider look, the "P" format is chosen to provide a sweeping panoramic print. The camera records the choice of print format magnetically and/or optically on one longitudinal edge of the filmstrip for each exposed image area. The standard encodement on film for the "H" format is the binary 0, 0, i.e. no recorded data bits. The standard encodement on film for the "P" format is either the binary 0, 1 or the binary 1, 0, i.e. one recorded data bit. The standard encodement on film for the "C" format is the binary 1, 1, i.e. two recorded data bits.
The photofinisher's equipment reads the optical or magnetic encodements on film, and automatically prints each print in the encoded "C", "H" or "P" format. A "C" format print is typically 4.times.6 inches. An "H" format print is typically 4.times.7 inches. And a "P" format print is typically 4.times.10 inches or 4.times.11.5 inches.
No matter which format is selected in the camera, "C", "H" or "P", the exposed image areas on the filmstrip are always in the "H" format. This allows re-prints to be made in any of the three formats rather than just in the selected format. This is a further advantage of the "Advanced Photo System".
In order for the photographer to know how much of the subject being photographed will be included in the "C", "H" or "P" format print, the viewfinder in the camera typically includes a variable state masking device, such as a mechanical masking blade or an electronic masking liquid crystal display, for framing the subject according to the particular format that is selected. A manually operated format selector is provided to change the state of the masking device to the view the desired format in the viewfinder. This is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,737 issued Apr. 8, 1997.